


Don't Follow Me, I Do Stupid Things

by SunsetZero



Series: Drowning Phoenixes [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leaving Home, M/M, Making Up, Minor Choi "Ellim" El-lim, Minor Park "Teddy" Jin-seong, Minor Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, Sangho is such a sweetie in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: When Woochan first signed with T1, he remembered telling himself he wanted to stay here for the rest of his career. Although it was quite awkward at the beginning, Woochan quickly melted at the sheer support and love everyone sent him. He was surrounded by love and joy each day he woke up to join his friends at the breakfast table. Piece by piece, Woochan built for himself a home with the people around him. He realized too late that the home was built from glass. After a particularly devastating split, Woochan finds himself torn from his family and forced to leave behind the memories he treasured. Woochan lost the championship, he lost his best friend, and now Woochan will lose the very sun that illuminates his life. But before he disappears, Woochan wishes to touch it just once more, to allow its flames to engulf his entire being, even if it means never seeing him again.
Relationships: Kim "Canna" Chang-dong/Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Series: Drowning Phoenixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Don't Follow Me, I Do Stupid Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha! Another work is posted. I hope you enjoy this one and happy reading! ╮(＾▽＾)╭

Changdong loved everything about Woochan. He loved his beautiful brown eyes and his soft and silky locks of hair. Changdong could feel his heart jump out of his chest whenever Woochan smiled at him. Nothing could compare to the bliss that Chnagdong feels whenever he sees Woochan smile. His heart would jump out of his chest and touch the skies. Each smile and laugh made Changdong weak in the knees.

His cute lips formed the shape of a heart whenever he smiles or talks. Changdong could never take his eyes off of Woochan’s lips. They were so cute and Changdong couldn’t help but feel captivated by them. The way the sun seemed to shine on Woochan whenever they went outside together captivated him.

His cute reactions to everything in life made everyday more interesting. The way he moves his arms to show that he’s happy or excited always made Changdong smile. 

Woochan never fails to cheer Changdong up whenever he’s feeling sad or anxious. He always makes sure to hug Changdong extra tight before they have a match. Woochan always made him feel like he was valued whenever Changdong felt like he was worthless. 

Whenever Changdong felt like he was being suffocated by stormy clouds, Woochan was always there to sweep the clouds away. He would hug Changdong so tight until Changdong felt like he couldn’t breath. Woochan was his sun and no one could take him away from Changdong.

_So how could this happen? I...I...why couldn’t I have prevented this……._

Changdong thought as his eyes scanned the scene that was in front of him. The bedroom that he shared with Woochan was littered with cardboard boxes. Woochan was sitting on the floor, folding his clothes as he placed them in cardboard boxes.

“Hyung? Are you really leaving?” Changdong whispered as he fiddled with his hands.

“I have to. T1 didn’t offer me another contract,” Woochan said as he gave Changdong a sad smile.

“Hyung...please stay. Sangho-ya just left last week. I can’t bear to see you leave too,” Changdong begged.

“I know that it has been hard for you, but you’ll be able to overcome this challenge,” Woochan said as he placed a pile of shirts inside a cardboard box. Changdong saw a glimpse of the shirt that they had bought together. His heart ached as his hands reached for Woochan

“Hyung...I’ll follow you too. I’ll follow you to GenG,” Changdong said softly as he gripped onto the hem of Woochan’s shirts.

“No! Don’t come! You have a future with T1 Changdong-ya! You can’t throw away your career for someone like me,” Woochan insisted as he held Changdong’s hand.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HYUNG? YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME! I…I don’t want to play on a team that doesn’t have you on the roster,”

“But I’m old and you’re young. I don’t have a future anymore. I’m past my prime and that’s the truth.” Woochan cried as tears started to run down his cheeks. 

“Don’t say that about yourself hyung. You’re the best person that I could have ever learned from.” Changdong cried as hot tears started to stream down his cheeks. He gripped Woochan’s hands even tighter and hugged Woochan. Changdong had never seen Woochan cry before. He started to cry even harder as he saw each tear fall down Woochan’s cheeks. 

“Changdong-ya, you’ll be fine. You don’t need an old man next to you.” Woochan said softly as he gave Changdong the tiniest of smiles,

“Hyung...don’t say that yourself. You’re still young, you still have your career in front of you,” 

“Really? I feel like I reached the end of my journey,” Woochan sobbed. He hugged Changdong and hid in his chest. His hands were trembling and his body was shaking.

“It’s only the beginning. We have a future together down the line,”

“But we don’t. I signed with GenG already. We can’t be together,” Woochan said as he escaped Changdong's embrace. He gave the smallest of smiles to Changdong. His vision blurred as Woochan’s eyes filled with unshed tears. Tears threatened to spill as he wiped away the tear stains that were staining his cheeks. 

“Hyung…” Changdong whimpered as he reached his hand toward Woochan. However, Changdong knew that he was only making it harder for Woochan. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he left their bedroom. 

As soon as Changdong left the room, Woochan collapsed on the floor and cried. Hot tears streamed down his face as he gripped his chest. His heart felt so empty as he cried. 

_Last Week_

_“Sangho-ya, are you really leaving?” Changdong asked as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes._

_“Yes, but I’ll come back to visit you.” Sangho smiled as he hugged Changdong. Changdong cried and buried his face into Sangho’s cerulean locks._

_Woochan hid behind the door as he tried to calm the tears that threatened to spill. He wanted to send Sangho off with a smile and he would fulfill his promise. He promised to Jinseong that he wouldn’t cry when he sent off Sangho. Woochan wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes with his sleeves and smiled. He slapped himself in the cheeks and then went out to send off Sangho._

_“Sangho-ya~” Woochan sang as he ran over to Sangho’s side. He pulled Sangho into an embrace and hugged the younger._

_“Hyun-” Sangho tried to say as Woochan tackled Sangho into a hug._

_“Hyung will miss you so much,” Woochan said as he smiled._

_“Me too. I’ll miss you too,” Sangho said as he hugged Woochan._

_“Make sure to remember hyung!” Woochan chirped as he released Sangho from his hug._

_“Of course. I’ll make sure to visit you,” Sangho smiled. He hugged Woochan one more time before he had to leave._

_“Bye Sangho-ya! We’ll miss you!” Woochan yelled as he stood next to Changdong. Changdong was wiping his eyes with his sleeves while he waved to Sangho. Woochan waved his hands and Sangho gave them a small smile before he left._

_As soon as Sangho left, Woochan comforted Changdong._

_“Hey, it’s okay,” Woochan said as he squeezed Changdong’s hands._

_“I know. I just miss him already. It will be weird to play without Sangho,” Changdong sniffled._

_“I know, but I’m still here,” Woochan smiled._

_“Thanks, hyung,” Changdong said as he hugged Woochan._

_Then Changdong released his grip on Woochan and said,_

_“Hyung, I’m sleeping with Ellim today,”_

_“Okay! Have fun!” Woochan smiled as he waved towards Changdong. Changdong smiled and Woochan went back to their bedroom. He climbed into his bed and covered himself with blankets. He faced the wall and hugged his squirrel plushie. Tears spilled from Woochan’s eyes as he thought,_

_Changdong-ya...I’m sorry that hyung is so selfish…_

_Woochan felt like his heart was being broken into a million pieces. He feels so guilty for lying to both Sangho and Changdong. His heart was being torn apart as he sobbed. His hands reached for Sangho, but instead of being greeted with blue cerulean locks. He was greeted with nothing but the air around him._

_Everyone saw Woochan as a cheery ball of sunshine that can never be clouded. However, everyone has times where they feel like the world is against them. For Woochan, that only happens once in a blue moon. But with every cycle, he felt like he was the loneliest person on the Earth._

_When Woochan hit his lowest point, he found himself crying in a closet. He shared the closet with Changdong and the scent of the two clouded the air.The walls were closing in and Woochan felt like passing out. Woochan always let Changdong confide in him but he never confided in Changdong. He wanted Changdong to have a stable rock in his life. He never allowed himself to cry in front of Changdong, no matter the occasion. He always wanted the best for Changdong and he would never show his weak side._

_Changdong was his fire and passion. His dorky smiles and laughter could be heard anywhere in the house. Woochan always smiled when he was around Changdong. Changdong had the superpower to always make Woochan happy. So, Woochan would never let anything hurt Changdong. Not even his own tears._

_Woochan vision slowly turned black until suddenly, he heard a familiar voice._

_“Hyung? Are you alright?” Sangho asked as he sat next to Woochan. He wiped away the tears that were streaming down Woochan’s cheeks._

_Woochan said nothing but hugged Sangho. He buried his face into the younger’s shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. Sangho comforted Woochan and said,_

_“Everything will be alright hyung.”_

_Woochan didn’t reply and just hugged Sangho even tighter. He looked at Sangho through his blurry eyes and he could only see Sangho’s blue locks._

_The two just sat in a storage closet in silence as Woochan’s cries died down to only sniffles. In Sangho’s arms was the squirrel plushie that Changdong had gotten Woochan. Woochan made sure to persuade Changdong to go out with Kanghui and Ellim, so it was only Woochan and Sangho in their bedroom._

_“It’s okay hyung, I’m here for you.” Sangho said as he rubbed the back of Woochan’s neck._

_The two proceeded to stay in the closet for the next two hours. Woochan spilled all his secrets and thoughts to Sangho. Sangho stayed to comfort Woochan and promise him that he would always be here to listen to his problems. Woochan held onto Sangho’s hands and told Sangho everything. Woochan never let go of Sangho even once, it was like a young toddler holding onto their mother’s hand._

_Nothing between the two felt like a romantic relationship. Sangho had a motherly aura around him that just made Woochan stick to him. Woochan could finally understand why Jinseong always held onto Sangho for dear life._

_From that day onward, Woochan always confided in Sangho. Everything about Sangho made Woochan relax. Maybe it was his motherly aura or his bright smile that he saves. Every blue moon, Woochan would spend his day with a blue-haired boy. Every tear would be wiped by a soothing hand that was always there to catch him and pull him back on his feet._

Woochan crawled into the bed that he shared with Changdong and buried himself in his blankets. Everyone saw him as the brightest star in the universe, but he would have to disagree. Sangho wasn’t here to comfort him this time. There was no Changdong to run to after he cried his heart out. Woochan’s eyes fluttered shut as tears fell down his cheeks. 

_“He’s there for you Woochan-hyung, you know that.”_

Woochan sat up as he heard Sangho’s voice. His hands reached for Sangho but he was greeted with thin air.

_“He’s always here for you. Even if I’m not here, he’s always by your side. He has never left your side before.”_

Woochan can hear Sangho’s calming voice in his head as he gets off his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a red-eyed boy staring back at him; tear stains on his cheeks and disheveled hair. He reached for Changdong’s favorite blanket and walked towards Ellim’s room. 

He knocked on Ellim’s door and Ellim opened the door. He looked at Woochan with pity in his eyes as he left the room. But before he left, he said to Woochan,

“Hyung...please help him..” 

Woochan walked inside to see Changdong buried in blankets and uncontrollable sobbing. He sat next to Changdong and embraced him in his arms. They stayed in that position as they cried their hearts out.

Changdong was apologizing for never realizing sooner and Woochan was apologizing for always lying to him. Changdong babbled and kept saying bad comments about himself. Woochan kissed Changdong to shut him up.

The two shared a moment filled with fervor and sadness. The kiss eventually became sloppy and the two broke away. Woochan looked at the person that was staring back at him. Tousled hair and red-stained eyes. Tear stained cheeks and a flushed face. Even at a time like this, Changdong still managed to look handsome.

The couple spent the next three hours apologizing for their actions. They spilled all the secrets that they had kept in. The stories that they had always wanted to tell each other were finally unveiled. 

Every tear was shed and every laughter was released. The baggage that Woochan was carrying finally felt like it was being lifted. The two watched the sunset as they held hands. They promised to never tell secrets. They promised to never tell lies.

At that moment, Woochan felt weightless. The warmth from Changdong’s hand engulfed his own. Their lips connected as they shared a passionate kiss. Woochan wanted to remember this moment forever. He wanted this moment to pause forever. But deep down, Woochan knew that this moment would never last. Woochan had to leave T1 soon to join GenG. But at this moment, he only wanted to be with Changdong.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this story and series. It has been a wild ride towards the end. Life is eventually starting to become easier with each passing day. Eventually, I'll get used to this weird schedule.  
> It's surreal of how fast I'm completing these stories. I have nothing to do at night so I'm resorting to writing every night. But I'm actually enjoying this and I'm surprised at how I haven't burned out yet. ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ *:・ﾟ  
> The next story will take a bit longer to come out. Unfortunately, I think that it will be coming out in the second week of October. My beta-er is going to be busy so the next story would take longer. But I hope you're still excited about the next project!  
> Are there songs that everyone would recommend. I had recently listened to Blinding Lights and it is pretty good. A song that I am listening over and over again is Let Us Adore You. But when you search it up, make sure you search up the version of which White Diamond is quieter so you can hear the other diamonds. I never watched Steven Universe but this is a really good song.  
> Thank you once again for finishing not only the author's notes but also the entire story. All comments and kudos are appreciated and I'll see you guys soon!! Bye Bye~(*>ω<)ノ


End file.
